Renewal
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Murtagh has a choice to make: Rejoin the Varden or go back to Urubaen.
1. Chapter 1

Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 1: For Good

Angela had been working throughout the long night to save two of their own from death. She hadn't allowed anyone in, as to keep her own focus on what she was doing. She had done it before on the girl but this time was worse. Arianna had been brought in a rather critical state and seemed to be dying under her care, which made her feel guilty. The only thing keeping her going was the constant hovering of the girl's dragon who peeked a great green eye in every once in a while. Angela, who was deep into it, had no choice but to shoo him away. _The poor thing, but I'm sure she'll be okay. _She had her first signs of hope when Arianna started struggling against her administrations. That was always good. In her train of thought, she realized that was she could do. Now it was time to check on Murtagh, who had fared better than the girl had. He sat up, seeming not to remember much. But he remember Arianna muttering something under her breath. Something that brought him back here.

"Don't think about moving. I barely got to you in time." She said, forcing him back down. "What the girl did was extremely clever. She severed your contract with Galbitorix."

"How?" He asked.

"A young man traveling with you gave his life to him." She said, checking his wounds. "Of course, it came with a price. You both suffered."

"So she's still..." He said, looking towards her direction.

"At the moment, yes but she is stirring." She replied. "See?"

He nodded and looked around. This was the Varden. He wondered if Eragon had paid the price or was it another.

"It wasn't Eragon if you were wondering. It was someone else." She said.

Arianna had been listening the whole time and she found her moment to explain what happened.

"Simple, I found out your _true _name. It changed and Galbitorix never suspected a thing." Arianna said, struggling to move. "And I can control him, if I want to."

"Are you that powerful?" He asked.

"No,no, I needed Eragon's help for that." Arianna replied, shaking her head. "But he's not dead but we did enough damage to cripple him for a while."

"And us?" He asked.

"Well, I can tell you now that you'll be under my care for now." Angela said, fixing a bandage.

"Arianna, you're not as powerful as I thought." He said, looking at the girl's distant stare."I know I've said it before

"Not yet anyway. I'll get there one day." She said getting up with little struggle.

"You'll be okay, Arianna?" Angela asked.

"I will as soon as I see how everyone else is coping." She said. "Thank you, Angela. I will forever be in your debt."

She left now leaving Murtagh alone with Angela. She treated him no differently than any other soldier tending to his wounds conversing with him from time to time; at the same time, she felt like a traitor herself treating someone who worked for the king they were against. Arianna had told her before she had left that he would have a major choice to make; go back to the king potentially giving away secrets or stay with them and work to earn his trust back. She would tell him sooner or later but Angela's mind flashed back to the days before Arianna was a member of the Varden. The girl that was broken and weak, bleeding from her back. Now, she was a stronger person with the most faith and loyal to her comrades. But Angela knew that she was still the same as she had been when she first treated her.

"Do you know Arianna from before?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes; I was the one who told her to find the Varden." She said, busying herself. "I was also the first to see that scar on her back. Why do you ask?"

"She seems to have a lot of trust in you." Murtagh replied. "It just seems like she doesn't trust me at all."

"Arianna is like the others; we don't know if the king still has a hold of you or not." She said. "However, she is forgiving."

He nodded and laid there thinking about his choices; he could go back with secrets for Galbitorix but he could stay here, where he wouldn't be hunted. Angela had left, leaving him truly isolated. But there was a lot on his mind that couldn't be left.

* * *

Arianna limped out to her tent where Codas lay sleeping fitfully; she went into the tent seeming to delight in feeling the rawness of the winds. But she knew that as soon as she recovered completely that a talk with Lady Nighthawk would be necessary. Her brother came in looking usually calm after all the chaos that happened. Codas peeked in, not even sure what to say.

"Snuck out?" Nolan asked.

"I didn't want to stay under Angela's watch all over again." She said, shielding her eyes. "Where's Eragon?"

"He's somewhere." Nolan replied.

"I think I know where but I'm not going to bother." She said, getting up. "He's as tired as we are. I'm going to go check on our captive again."

"Weren't you just there?"Nolan asked, getting up to go with her.

"This time I'm going as a fellow Dragon Rider." She said.

* * *

Arianna walked back experience deja-vu but she knew that this had to be said now. Codas glided on the ground casting the shadow of a rider and dragon; he growled a little asking why they had to be the ones to tell them.

"Eragon won't speak to him and I'm the only rider other than him." She said, bluntly. "Besides Codas, what options do we have?"


	2. Chapter 2

Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 2: Choices

_Arianna walked back experience deja-vu but she knew that this had to be said now. Codas glided on the ground casting the shadow of a rider and dragon; he growled a little asking why they had to be the ones to tell them._

_"Eragon won't speak to him and I'm the only rider other than him." She said, bluntly. "Besides Codas, what options do we have?"_

_

* * *

_ She entered the tent unsure of how to tell him about his choices; despite the little recovery time, she walked gracefully and over to Angela who pulled her off to the side. She looked worried that what she was about to say would hurt their chances. But Arianna reassured her that it wouldn't; she had some degree of control over him. She sighed now, sitting beside the bed watching him think. She put her hands in her lap.

"Murtagh, I can't put this any other way but you have choices to make." She said.

"What choices?" He asked, flipping over.

"You can stay with us." She said, looking towards the light. "Or go back to Galbitorix. I'll give you time to think about it."

"If I decide to leave?" He asked, looking away.

"Then I won't stop you." She said. "And neither will anyone else."

"If I stay?" He asked.

"We won't stop you then either." She said, getting up. "While you're healing, I want you to really think about it."

She got up, feeling a little better that she had given him the choice but what she wanted for him felt selfish. She realized that if he stayed, they had an advantage that would promise a victory. If he left, he was a liability. They were being hunted and she knew either decision would have an impact on how everything would happens. Arianna looked down for a moment; she hadn't changed his mind yet. He would leave again and this time, they couldn't stop him. Codas seemed smug about it. Arianna thought about her troops again, knowing how much more they would need to sacrifice. She would need to her now about a lot of things.

She walked past Eragon and her brother who walked behind Saphira casting the same shadow; they had mixed feelings about having Murtagh here. He was a liability and that could get them exposed to Galbitorix and the wrath of his army. But Arianna was leading them and they both knew it weighed on her. It was a tough call for her to make. Her brother decided to follow, since it felt like the brotherly thing to do. He sat outside in the tent; listening with Codas.

"Arianna, I understand why you're doubting yourself but you shouldn't be." Nasuada said. "You're one of the greatest soldiers we have."

"I know but I realize after what happened, I'm not strong enough yet." Arianna replied. "With Oromis dead, I can't go back to Ellesmera."

"Rather quick to draw conclusions, aren't we? I assume you can have Eragon train you." Nasuada said, reassuring her.

"It seems like I have no other choice." Arianna replied. "I still have a lot of healing to do."

She got up and walked, Codas following her seeming to glide on the ground. Nolan followed only to see her exhausted, only Codas acknowledging his presence. He nodded, knowing full well that everything was catching up to her.

_She's not saying much, _Codas said.

_Give her time. I think she's been through so much that it's hitting her now. _

He nodded, keeping an eye on her seeing her walk into her tent where he laid in his designated area close to it. He went in seeing her sleep again, then he left giving her the peace.

* * *

In the healers' area, Murtagh mulled over what Arianna said earlier. He knew by her expression that she knew his choice. He wanted to leave here but they were hunting him, all the soldiers knew he had gone against the king. Thorn was outside the tent seeming to wait for him to leave. She was right; he had the choice to and she wouldn't stop him. However the next time they met, her and Eragon would be strong enough to beat him. He saw that dark place in her, how much disdain she held for the king. For what he did to her. Thorn looked at him with the same look. He shook his head indecisively. Either way he had an impact on who would win this long battle.

_No, we have to stay here. As loyal as I am to the king, the Varden is turning out to be our best bet to stay safe. _


	3. Chapter 3

Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 3: Unknown

* * *

_In the healers' area, Murtagh mulled over what Arianna said earlier. He knew by her expression that she knew his choice. He wanted to leave here but they were hunting him, all the soldiers knew he had gone against the king. Thorn was outside the tent seeming to wait for him to leave. She was right; he had the choice to and she wouldn't stop him. However the next time they meant, her and Eragon would be strong enough to beat him. He saw that dark place in her, how much disdain she held for the king. For what he did to her. Thorn looked at him with the same look. He shook his head indecisively. Either way he had an impact on who would win this long battle._

_No, we have to stay here. As loyal as I am to the king, the Varden is turning out to be our best bet to stay safe. _

_

* * *

_They had all healed to a degree; Arianna and Eragon were able to fight each to similar levels despite the girl's disadvantage. Eragon had elected himself to continue the girl's training while Saphira had taken Codas to the skies to train harder. He had noticed that she had a strong bond with her dragon that when they both fought, they had a fire in their eyes that was unstoppable. He looked at the girl fight against the scar on her back thinking about how many times she had refused to go through the Blood Oath ceremony. She said she didn't mind the pain and it reminded her to fight against her limit. They had now reduced themselves to panting and sweating which meant it was time to stop.

"I expected more from you." Eragon said. "What did Murtagh say about his decision?"

"He hasn't said much about it." She replied. "I don't think he wants to say anything to us. You know how he is."

"Right. And I think tomorrow calls for harsher training." Eragon said.

"On someone who just got out of Angela's care? You're cruel." She replied. "Looks like Codas is holding his own against Saphira."

They looked up, seeing the blue and green creatures fight in a choreographed movement. They laughed for a minute then headed towards the camp, seeing Roran and Katrina walking in pleasure. He nodded, acknowledging their presence. She hadn't known his family since they were always so private and lived on the edge of the village. Her uncle had taken the same except with more interaction. Her and Nolan were always the ones running the errands. Solembaum came out and grabbed Arianna by the shoulders.

"It looks like Angela wants to see me." She said."Do you mind coming with me? Since Codas is busy..."

"Fine." Eragon replied.

They trekked the hills, silent with the sternest look in their eyes. Angela looked up, taking Arianna back to where Murtagh lay while Eragon stood there. He looked at her face for a moment, she was worried about something. He heard the whispers from them.

"You know if you stay here, you will be risk everything."She said.

"I know that. But I want to stay." He replied.

"Then when you get better, Eragon will be our commander." She said. "You get some rest."

She came out looking less worried, more relaxed. But she knew they heard him and they exchanged a worried glance. With Murtagh staying, they were worried about what to tell Nasuada and the rest of the Varden. The statuesque leader of the Varden came in, smiling at Arianna. She talked to Angela briefly then went over to Arianna.

"So he's staying?" She asked.

"Yes and I know the Varden won't be so trusting of him." Arianna said.

"Don't worry about that, your part of the job is done for now." She replied, reassuringly. "Just take it easy."

Arianna nodded, leaving soon after. That left the three of them alone, Nasuada looking as worried as the girl was but it soon left as she left with guards trailing her. Angela turned to Eragon, seeing a look of indifference in his eyes. She knew that they weren't talking and he left. Angela went on as usual.

"Those three. Their fates intertwine somehow." She said. "Eragon, Arianna, and Murtagh. How it does I will not know."

* * *

Arianna felt her body plead for sleep now as she walked to her tent. Codas followed her, skirting the ground with a gracefulness that no human being had. He looked exhausted all the while his eyes gleaming with intense happiness. She didn't look at him, now feeling dead on her feet. The hills of sands stopped now and left her to her quarters. She went in, seeing nothing had been touched. Her brother sat there, looking at her with concern. He held a few pieces of bread and some odd drink courtesy of Angela, forcing her to eat.

"I have to keep my promise to uncle; I'm not going to have you starve to death." He said. "Ari, you look like the undead. What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep much when I was under her care." She replied. "I keep having these nightmares. Like I'm remembering my past or something."

"Is it that night?" He asked.

"No, I keep thinking I'm in Uru'baen and a woman is taking us away." She replied, sleepily. "Merritt never said anything about her."

"He never wanted to but we were born there." He said. "Our mother lived with an abusive man. When you were born, she took us away to live with uncle."

She nodded, now feeling the need for sleep even more. Her brother understood now and helped her to bed, then sitting there wanting to stay. He wanted to make up for the time he missed with her. He flashed back to the day he left and how she seemed so different then. He then remember when he found out about her fleeing and how much anger he felt. But it wasn't at her but at the person who did. Who caused her to go and his uncle to die. Back then, he was out for revenge. Now, it was different. He was there to do what was right for him to do. That's how he felt now.


	4. Chapter 4

Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 4: A Second Chance

After a night's rest, Arianna had made a decision. She realized that she needed to improve when it came to battle and it would kill her in the final stand against the king. Only a few days earlier, Arya had made her an offer that she couldn't refuse. She could go back to Ellesmera and be ready to fight the king's strongest men. And she had accepted it. Her brother reluctantly agreed to it while Nasauda disagreed with her saying that they needed her. She had given one last order before her leave: to march to Uru'Baen and follow orders like they would in any normal situation.

"Arianna, you are our commander." One of the men said. "And you will be even when you live."

"I agree with him, Ma'am." Another said. "When you get back, we will need you more than ever."

"I know but I want to follow my brother like you would when I here." She replied. "And be careful."

She left then to finish packing, feeling guilty for taking time to improve herself. Despite this, Arya reassured her that the Varden would have her back with a better chance of winning. After a final look around, she took her bag and left. Codas stood outside her quarters then followed her walking as graceful as he always had. At the edge of the camp, Arya met her and looked at Codas. She examined him seeing that he had gotten bigger since the last battle.

"I've always wanted to ride him." She said looking up at him.

"I think he'll trust you." Arianna replied, reassuringly. "Won't you?"

He got down, letting Arianna on first then Arya who looked at him with some awe. Before they could take off, a red dragon had come and landed beside them causing Codas to growl loudly. Arianna gave him a stern look.

"Lady Nasauda wanted you to have an escort." He said.

"We don't need one." Arianna said bluntly.

"I'm following orders." He replied.

"No one will trust you where we're going." Arianna said.

"Can I at least try to earn yours?" He asked.

"You can try, Dragon rider." Arianna said. "But you have to earn Arya's as well."

He nodded and soon flew behind Codas who was flying with an immense amount of strength and grace. Soon, their green and red shapes couldn't be seen, leaving their fates to them. On the ground, Nolan watched with some awe then walked away feeling like she had been taken away from him again. But she was old enough now to do what she needed to do. He went back to the camp seeing Nasauda watching the same sight from a distance.

"When your sister first came to us, she wasn't as strong as she was now." She said. "I remember seeing a very broken girl who had an unhealed wound."

"The scar on her back." He replied, sighing. "I know that it hurts her."

"Correct me if I wrong but maybe she likes the pain to remind her." She said,looking to the skies. "To remind her of the burden she has as a Dragon rider."

"Burden." He replied. "I wish I could take some of it."

"You'll never be able to." She said. "But you can help her by fighting side-by-side with these men."

He nodded and walked away, feeling reassured. He knew now that she would be okay and become even stronger than she was now. As the sun started to set, he went back to his duties to oversee the moving of the camp.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly on the desert and Ayra, Arianna, and Murtagh rested under the protection of dragon wings. They had a long way to go before they reached Ellesmera and all of them were exhausted from the journey. Arianna and Murtagh both lay asleep their faces grimacing in pain from their scars. Arya remembered a time where she would stand for hours then collapse out of pain and exhaustion. She would sometimes start running fevers and convulse. She couldn't do much about it since she had refused to go through the Blood Oath Ceremony. For now, he let her sleep. She learned how she came to be with the Varden and realized how much she and Eragon were alike.

_Arianna tends to be stubborn, _Codas said, _I wouldn't let that stop you from convincing her._

_She has a strong will but I will try, _Arya replied, _when her uncle was murdered why did she run away?_

_Ari didn't want to stay; she was in so much pain that she wanted to leave, _Codas said

_And Murtagh did it?, _Arya asked.

_Yes, but she's forgiven him. The king she never has, _Codas said.

_Who has forgiven him, _Arya said. _He took away a freedom and replaced it with tyranny. _

_I know the Varden will win. I have faith that we will kill him, _Codas said.

He severed the connection and dipped his head. Arya sat there seeing the sun rise and Arianna get up to see how long the journey would take.

"We still have a long way to go." She said, watching the sun rise with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 5: Leaving the Desert

Nolan had overseen all the packing of the Varden's headquarter in Surda. He watched as tents were being hauled away and away into the distance. Now back to one rider, Eragon and Saphira stood in front of the group watching for enemies. The early morning hours had been efficient with everyone packing everything but the afternoon hadn't been so with the heat intensifying by the minute. Everyone had stopped now, taking a rest. Nolan had done the same, going to a bare spot with a rock to sit on. He had wanted to talk to Arianna but his attempts to reach her had failed. He tried one last time, having success.

_How far are you from Gil'ead?, _He asked concerned.

_We have three more days then a day to reach Du Weldenvarden. We haven't had any trouble with the king yet, _She replied reassuringly. _How has moving been? Any trouble with your troops?_

_We set out tonight and have a week to reach Yazuac, _He said.

_Why settle there? The village was destroyed because of the Varden, _She asked with a degree of concern

_We're not carrying weapons and the elves have agreed to house Eragon and Nasauda, _He replied. _So they will both oversee your progress. I'm staying with the rest of them in Yazuac while others will settle in Carvahall. I can't go back and neither can anyone else. Ari?_

_I won't go back. I'll settle near it, _She said. _Listen, I have to keep going. I'll talk to you soon, I promise._

He felt her presence go away and saw that their break had ended, prompting everyone to get back to work. Nolan had to as well, seeing that Nasauda had given him Arianna's workload. Besides being a dragon rider, Arianna had troops to watch over and a seat with Lady Nasauda. As a rider, she had to help out in battle and help make crucial decisions. He had a part in the decision to move the Varden to the destroyed farming town of Yazuac. But Arianna had left him with specific instructions: do not make any big decisions in a hurry. She had learned that over time. Nasauda walked up to him, seeing how tired he was.

"How do you feel about what your sister does?" She asked.

"I thought being a soldier was exhausting but what Ari does is so much more work." He said, worn out.

"It's what expected of her because she is a dragon rider." She replied.

"When she came here, did she already have that scar on her back?" He asked.

"It's best if you ask Angela that. I only remember seeing her when Eragon found her." She replied. "She's down the hill."

He left, finding Angela right away. The woman looked at him with a warm expression in her eyes. He had to ask now before they had to leave.

"When Arianna came to you, did she already have that scar?" He asked.

"Yes. She was severely injured and was near death." She said. "She was lucky to even survive those wounds. I'm sure if Codas hadn't gotten her to me, she would've been dead."

"When she left Carvahall, people saw the blood." He replied. "I wondered if something had happened then but now, I see why she left."

"Listen to me, Nolan, Arianna will never put the burdens she has on you." She said. "And she's grown in many ways. That's why she won't tell you anything because she feels that it is her responsibility to take care of herself."

"We were rarely like that in Carvahall. We always had each other." He replied.

"You haven't grown apart." She said. "When we stop, I can tell you more. But now I can't. we have to move."

He nodded and left feeling guilty. As soon as he came down the hill, everyone had started to move and leave the desert behind. Now, Eragon was in front keeping an eye on the cargo and the soldiers marched in straight lines. He was tired now, feeling his muscles ache and the urge to sleep. But he had to keep moving so he could make to their destination. If he was home in Carvahall, he would come home and find Arianna passed out in bed. Back then, he wouldn't have expected to find her on a battlefield unconscious. And to be going to train with elves. She could travel during the day while the others had to under night's camouflage. He could hear her voice in his head again saying _'Be careful, after you leave the desert there's danger. Don't let your guard down.' _He wouldn't.

They had finally stopped, Eragon letting him under the protection of Saphira's wings. He could hear the wind around them now and felt relaxed by the time it had passed. He liked it here because of the isolation and how tranquil it was. But he knew they couldn't stay here for long and that as soon as dawn arrived, they would move once again. For now, he slept thinking about home.

* * *

In the forest of Du Weldenvarden, Arianna sat awake almost shaken by what she saw in her head. The images of people being killed by the king's men and the king watching them with a smile. She had to work through it in her head. They had been sitting here since midday and she hadn't slept in two days. And it was starting to show. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked ill. Arya came and sat by her as Murtagh slept away with Thorn watching for anything.

"Once we go to Ellesmera, you can rest." She said, with a warm tone. "Why haven't you slept?"

"Arya, can Dragon riders have visions?" Arianna asked, tiredly.

"I never heard of it but is that why you haven't slept?" She said.

"I keep thinking they're nightmares but I have a feeling they aren't." Arianna replied.

"When we get to Ellesmera, I'll figure this out." She said. "But in the meantime, try to rest."

She nodded, trying to sleep once again. But the images haunted her leaving any type of rest elusive. Arianna had no choice but to spend the night listening to the animals and wind blowing .


End file.
